Super Glue 3000
by XxSnowWolfxX
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran doesn’t get along very well lately so what happened if Eriol used Super Glue 3000 to do a little joke on them.... chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

** hehe second fic yay i hope this one is better than the other hehe….. **

**Summa****ry:** Sakura and Syaoran doesn't get along very well lately so what happened if Eriol used Super Glue 3000 to do a little joke on them….

º º º

At School in lunch Time

''Oh my god! The last pudding I'm so lucky'' grated a 14 year old girl with beautiful emerald eyes and silky hair, she was so beautiful and cheerful. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto. (I hope I write it right: P)

But then all of a sudden a hand hurried and took it first. Sakura stare at the space were her pudding used to be. She looks up to see the one who dare to steal her precious pudding.

There was no one else than Syaoran Li paying already for the pudding, how could he? For right it was of her and he took it, he took it!!!

hey that was mine!!'' she screams with tear (anime style) in her eyes.

´´I don't see your name on it'' he said a little coldly. She pouted

'' but you don't even like the pudding''

''no, but I like chocolate and it seems to me that this pudding is of chocolate''

She pouts in anger at this act of selfish, as he walks out with HER pudding that he doesn't like.

''that syaoran, he like to see me suffer'' she said at her best friend since kindergarten Tomoyo Daidouji.

''he like to see you in any way you are'' she said with an evil smile in her face while sakura's face grew redder.

''stop it, that not true'' sakura said as her best friend smirk at sakura who was trying to hide her tomato face from her.

after school

Sakura was walking to her house when she saw syaoran inches away from his house. She frowns in anger to remember that delicious pudding being eaten by that … by that …. Gaki bastard (sorry didn't came with something better )

'' what are you doing here?!?'' she scream like a kilometre away from him.

'' I live here, how longer will it take to you to get over it that we are neighbours''

Sakura blush a little in embarrassment.

''until you move again''

''yeah whatever '' and he enter to his house.

She frowns and enters to her house to take a hot shower and forget all the things that happened that day.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Uff, this day was a hard and all for a pudding, ooh god I just hope that at least syaoran had joy it. WAIT!! What had I just said!?! No, no I hope he will throw up all night because of the pudding and that his beautiful amber eyes blow up. ARGH!!! No he doesn't have beautiful amber eyes and he isn't hot at all. Oh god this isn't working.

oooo

**Well that all for now please tell me if I should continue it or if is too bad and is just the beginning?? Please tell me ….. **


	2. Look is so useful!

**Well here it is the second part … please review!! **

**ooo**

**Super Glue 3000**

**Chapter 2: Look it's so useful!**

**Sakura P.O.V**

It was a beautiful day it seems that even the birds were singing to me, and better of all I wake up early so I don't have to worry about anything, I can even chew my breakfast!!

I go out of the house really cheerful, but something had to stop my so perfect day.

'' hey Kinomoto wait!'' Guess who it was…

Yes your right that gaki that keeps bothering me with his self existents.

''Hey wait for me, please'' he say trying to get back his breath, what could I say once I heard his voice I try to run the faster I can but his very fast too.

'' why would I?''

'' because you are my very good neighbour that for very first time wake up early so I want to walk with you''

I blink a little to his explication '' oh that…'' and keep walking

We were half of the road and I was still happy because I'm going to be early

'' why do you hate me?''

Where the hell came that from, I tell you he can be weird at times …

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''yeah, we used to be friends in 4th grade, what happened??''

''Ooh well we stop hanging out because you start to glue things in my hair and hide frogs in my desk'' I say really annoyed at remember those times.

''yeah well that was kind of fault of Meiling''

Yeah right!! And im Beyonce taking out a new CD.

Well let me explain you:

When we were in 2nd grade I meet Syaoran and we become really good friend then came Eriol, that even if seems that Syaoran hate him they are almost all time together, well we were really happy all of us (tomoyo, eriol, syaoran and me) in 3rd grade but then in 4th grade meiling came (and ruin it all) and the first day she like Syaoran, she wouldn't leave him not even for going to the bathroom, and every time I try to talk to him she would look me with those eyes telling me _if you get any more near, I will take your arms off you _so I start to take my distance. But then he start to glue things to my hair like those signs with 'kick me' on it but in my hair!! In my HAIR!!! It was so hard to take them off!!

That when I start hating him, for luck meiling have to move to Hong Kong.

'' but you have to admit it was some how funny'' he said chuckling

''what no it wasn't, I have to take like 5 showers a day because of that stupid glue''

''it not my fault that the school have that kind of super glue, that really are that super''

Yeah, thanks god they take them off of the school thanks to someone i know … coffcoffSyaorancoffcoff.

well whatever im still mad at you for that, you don't even say sorry''

He took my hands in his and put it up to his face … I can feel the my face red as a tomato at that moment

could you pleas forg…''

RING… RING

Oh shot!! And I was going to be early, thanks to him now im late … AGAIN!

I took my hands off and start to run, but I notice syaoran's head went a little down and a minute later he wake up of his trance and start to run too.

I run to the class room and close the door really quickly when I enter…

''OUCH!!'' it heard Syaoran from the other side of the door …

'' sorry, but it wasn't my fault, someone distract me in the way'' I said to the teacher while Syaoran enter to the class glaring at me.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was lunch time and everybody was eating their lunch … (duh of course).

Syaoran was eating a sandwich so peacefully, he has really concentrate in something (don't think is the sandwich) but his so peacefully state was interrupted by his supously best friend Eriol Hirazagua came all exited.

Syaoran look, look! The brought back the super glue!

ooh joy, how can we live without the super glue'' said syaoran a little too sarcastic in his words.

yeah, I know …but this one is better is super glue 3000''

Syaoran keep eating while he looks how weird his friend looks when he is exited

it so useful, it can glue paper, clothes, wood… I think it can even glue people'' he said with a smirk in his face looking at the space thinking about the perfect joke.

what the hell are you looking at?'' Syaoran said trying to find what he is looking so evilly.

huh? Sorry I wasn't hearing you, what do you say?''

Umm nothing, just don't mess up things around ok?''

of course I will not …of course I will not…''

stop doing that!!''

Muahahahahaha!!''

ok you are starting to scary me''

why?, what do i do??

**Ok that all from now …. I know I'm not good at writing but I want to write for fun hehe… ****but please review and tell me if you like it so far please!!! thanks to all of those who review . **


	3. I Told You Is So Useful!

**Hey everyone!! Thanks all for your post ****hehe and I'm very sorry for the grammar really… well here is the third part enjoy It … **

**oooooo**

_Super Glue 3000_

_Chapter 3: I Told you I so useful…_

in art class

The period has started and everybody was already in their sits.

Ok class, today we are going to pairs of two to make a work ''

Everybody chose their pair, the only ones left was, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura.

_''oh god what do I do? If I pick tomoyo she surely will bother me with her designs for me, if I pick eriol he will bother me about syaoran and if I pick syaoran hw will … mmm… I don't want to!'' _Sakura thought.

_''well I think I prefer tomoyo…'' _

''tom…''

Sakura was interrupted abruptly by a melodic voice

''Eriol do you want to be my partner?''

''what? Noo tomoyo I was going to ask you!'' Sakura said disappointed at her friend that prefer Eriol after her, well maybe is because she had a crush on him.

''oh sorry sakura, but there's always syaoran right?'' she said with a smirk in her face while she move with eriol to one table.

''come on, Kinomoto, Li, go to one table''

They move to one table that was left, every step glaring at each other.

''Ok what I want you to do now is to draw your partner in the scratch paper that is your desk, take your time since we have 45 minutes'' (my art class is that much time so I put it like that hehe)

''hey you draw me like a pig!!'' Sakura say glaring at the paper where suposly to draw her is, but instead there was a thing with a big circular head, big bug eyes and a nose pig style, the only thing hat seems to be like her it was her hair, that it wasn't so good either…

''well that because you draw me like a … like a ….it doesn't even have a form!!''

''of course it has, here is your head, your body, and your legs and arms, see?''

''I thought that was my head''

''no! That is your body''

''you don't know how to draw!!!''

''of course I do, and way better than you!''

And there the fight that never ends until a teacher came and gives them detention or kicks one out of the class. But there's no sign of the teacher in showing interest in it.

From afar there was tomoyo and eriol watching them fight, they sweat drop at hear the entire thing that they say.

''Can they ever stop fighting '' tomoyo said smiling shyly

''I think they can't, that why I will force them to…''

Tomoyo smile as she understands his plan by looking what he was holding in his hand.

''stop it, it take me so long to make the perfect you!''

''what?!?, it doesn't seems like me at all, it deserve to be with the trash!!''

They were still in the fight, eriol got the opportunity to plan everything with tomoyo, finish his work and even eat some cookies with tomoyo, and they were still fighting.

''oh thank for the cookies, but im going now to the mission: Force Syaoran And Sakura To Be Good Friends Or Even More…''

''HOHOHO ok I will be ready'' tomoyo said taking out her video camera.

Eriol walk to them with something hide in his hands (¬¬ ok I think everybody by now knows what he had hide in his hands)

''hey guy, what's up?'' eriol say with one of his famous smiles of mystery on his face.

''you're so annoying, I can't believe you!'' sakura said screaming to syaoran, not even seeing eriol.

''guys…''

''I'm the annoying? The simply fact of see your face annoy me!!''

''(sweet drop) hey guys…''

''HA! I think you don't have mirrors in your house, have you ever see your disgusting face!!''

''GUYS!!!'' eriol finally manage to say.

''WHAT??!''

''umm...I… just want to tell you, that why fight if you are friends right?''

Sakura look toward syaoran and syaoran look at her a little sad, eriol was right they used to be friends, to be there when one of them was sad or happy; they even make a promise to be friends for ever when they were in 4th grade.

Emerald meet amber, they seem to be loose on their eyes. But something had to ruin the moment; syaoran feel his hand all gummy and that something was holding it.

He looks his hand, his eyes winded when he looks eriol gluing them together, but the worse of all is that he was already finishing his work.

''eriol, you moron, what the hell do you think you are doing!!!''

Sakura wake up of his day dreamy and look at her hand.

''what the hell do you do??!!''

''wow I was right, this glue can glue people''

Sakura try to pull her hand away but it wasn't working at all, the glue dry really fast.

''Eriol you better do something about this or I will beat you up'' syaoran said desperate for taking his hand off.

''Mmm… let see what you can do with just one hand '' eriol said teasing.

Syaoran try to catch eriol but with someone else stucked by your side, I think you can go too far…

From afar in other table

''HOHOHO and I got it all in tape!'' said a very happy tomoyo holding her video camera.

**ooooo**

**I hope you can understand the things that I explain and that you like this chapter hehe . Well please review!!**


	4. In Middle Of a BIG Missunderstood

**Well here is my story please enjoy it, and again sorry about the grammar. Well leave reviews!!!**

**ooooo**

Super Glue 3000

Ch. 4: In middle of a big misunderstood

''say aaahh''

''aaaaahhh''

The food that syaoran were trying to give to sakura go directly to her cheek, she open wider her mouth when she saw that syaoran had just waste her food!!

''hey, you did it on purpose''

''did not, now is my turn…aaah''

Syaoran look at her feeding him, he blush at the thought of that, she look so beautiful, it seems that an angel will feed him. He opens his voice wider in happiness.

''Ouch! My eye!! You did it on purpose!''

(A/N: ok, im like thinking that the right hand of sakura is glued so she cant get food right, and syaoran is left-handed¬¬, so that's why they are feeding each other , ok, continue!)

''just like you do''

He frowns at her for ruining his daydream.

'' why are they holding hands'' a voice of a obviously jealous and very annoyed girl was heard from the other side of the room.

''OMG! That kinomoto girl is so dead if she don't let go him NOW!!''

Comments start going by all the room about that all the girls wish to be sakura and others were about how they will kill sakura if she keep holding his hand.

Sakura start to get really nervous all the girls were glaring at her, she didn't do any thing, she has just eating by the hand of syaoran….

All of a sudden a big group of girls came to the table were they were.

'' hei sakura'' said one of them very hypocrite.

''can we talk to you just for a second''

''uumm yeah sure'' she said standing up with syaoran

''no, but just you''

''uumm… well … I… I can't''

All star at her again but now their stares where more death fully than ever.

''what why?!'' the girl say a little too mad.

''we are glued together, ok?'' he said coldly.

''WHAT?'' they all say at unison.

''thanks to that moron of eriol we are glued together''

All girls look in amuse at syaoran, he has so senseless and that make him so hot to all the girls, they all go for a chair and sit next to syaoran.

And rumours start to be heard again some like: 'ooh what would I give to be glued like her, or stupid eriol, I will beat him up right now!. But the one that call everybody attention was this one:

''that most be really tough to you'' one of them said, '' I mean, how do you go to the bathroom?''

Syaoran and sakura eyes winded and look at each other, they hadn't thought about that, how would they?

'_I haven't thought about that, and now that I thought about it I really need to go to the bathroom'_ sakura thought worriedly.

She looks at syaoran impatiently, that girls ruin everything, now she really got to go to the bathroom, but how will she with…that pervert of syaoran stocked in her other hand.

''uumm, syaoran I gotta go to the bathroom'' she said really shy, considering there is a hole crowd of girls paying attention to all what he do or where he go, I will be nervous too.

''WHAT??!!'' all the girls including syaoran screams.

''OMG! What my precious syaoran will do?'' said one girl in tone worried.

''excuse me, your syaoran sounds more like MY syaoran!''

''you all are confused, he is all mine!''

While this entire disturbance was happening sakura pull syaoran out of the cafeteria.

''nice one, to get out of there, haha…''sakura just look like she would explode.

''it was to get out of there …right?'' she blush hard as she move her head to deny his question.

Syaoran blush like a tomato as the thought of him going to the bathroom with sakura pass by his head.

They were walking into the hall with a little of hurry since the recess were finishing and when the bell rings everybody will be in the hall and saw them…enter to the bathroom…together.

There they were in front of the girls' bathroom, looking at the door like it was some kind of super star, then sakura look at syaoran and a slight blush creep by her cheeks and look again the door, syaoran keep his look at the door, after a few seconds he open the door to her letting her enter he enter after her really quickly to nobody see them BUT what they didn't know is that a winded eyes (for first time) and a open mouth almost to the floor guy had just saw them!!

That's right the boy was no more than Yamazaki, for the very first time his eyes had open but no to see something he want to.

''oh god, are my eyes cheating on me, did I just see sakura and syaoran enter to the girls bathroom together… holding hands…and sakura with a face of impatient…'' he star walking away from that place with a lot going in his mind about what he just had saw….

The recess had finish and it was time of the optional classes, for luck sakura and syaoran had P.E together at this hour but for bad luck, they had to change of clothes (poon pooon poooooon xD).

''we have to find the janitors room or something like that to change our clothes'' syaoran said.

''I know the perfect place''

It was a place on the top of the school it seems that there was where they put all the kind of stuffs like ball of volleyball, soccer, basketball, tennis etc…

It had also very old clothes or ecenaries that the school had used to the some plays; it was the old janitor's room.

''ok, now change quickly before someone else come up here'' said syaoran trying to hide his blush away from sakura.

''WHAT? Why do I have to go first?''

''because I said so, now finish quickly!''

''mou…ok, but don't look''

''I will not''

''if you look I will beat you up''

''could you finish like today!!''

''ok, ok, but seriously don't look!''

Syaoran look the other side very red, he really feel a little uncomfortable to be by the side of a really pretty girl changing clothes and holding his hand.

(A/N: I will not say if she see her naked of something like that, I don't like that crap, sorry)

//in the soccer field//

There it was a very confused Yamasaki, trying to figure out what he had see, but to him there wasn't another explication than they where horny and trying to….

''Yamazaki!!'' The P.E teachers call for him.

''could you please go to the old janitors room and bring the volleyball balls''

''Ummm… hai sensei''

He go running thinking that with the volleyball game he will forget everything about that little incident later; yeah of course he always forget the bad things with his favourite game.

(A/N: who wrong was him… muahaha…I'm so mean)

He was approaching to the old janitor's room, when we heard a 'POOM' inside the room. Now he was more curious than ever, he slowly open the just to found out that there was syaoran on top of sakura.

They look at the door and their eyes winded when they see there was Yamasaki once again with his mouth dropping to the floor. It was a dead silence that seems to never end, Yamasaki couldn't just believe it, it was written all over the room 'love' for his eyes…

''uumm…I'm…SORRY I DIDN'T MEANT TO INTERRUP YOU, LIKE RIGHT NOW!!'' and went out of the room running.

Syaoran and Sakura just stared to the running Yamasaki, hoping he wouldn't tell anybody what he see.

''why im thinking that im in the middle of a big misunderstood''

''aha…. Aaaaaa you pervert get of me!!!''

Finally school was over, all that they want by now is go to their houses and sleep like a baby.

Sakura approach to the gate of her house really happy to see her dad and maybe touya, in the hard days what sometimes make you fell better is see the people that you love more.

With syaoran was different since the only person he likes with is Wein, he felt happy to see him but is not the same…

Finally so near to their houses they felt something that pushes them away. They look back of them and see each other; darn it, they forget they were glued.

''hey come on, I wanna go to my house'' said sakura in a tone very tired.

''yeah? Well lets go there were your over protective brother will kick my ass by the moment I go in your house and your dad will look at me like the weird boy that is 'glued' to her daughter''

Sakura pout as she saw that he was right.

''we can go to my place, Wein had gone until tomorrow to Hong Kong, beside im sure my bed is bigger than your pink baby bed''

''is not that little… hey! How do you know is pink!''

''eh... well let go to my house you can call your dad from there and tell him you will sleep in one of your friends houses''

Sakura sadly agree, she let her body be guided by syaoran to his house.

They step in front of the door, syaoran try to find his keys in his pockets, even know he had them in his hands since they left school, he was making time, he was really nervous. Finally he reached the keys to the door and with his shaking hand try to open de door.

Who would thought sakura make him so nervous?

**ooooo**

**I will let it there hoho… I hope you like it and be curious about what is next xD well bye, take care, leave reviews.**


End file.
